A Wordless Agreement
by Adnap Nottap
Summary: R/Hr. It explains the 'agreement' that they made in my H/G story. Ron keeps thinking about Hermione and he starts going crazy. It's a bunch of fluff. Go on, read it!!


Disclaimer: I hate writing these; everyone knows that I don't own Harry Potter!! Please don't sue me!!

A/N: Hey all!! This is actually about Ron and Hermione's agreement in 'The Transfiguration of Our Little Hero' That story is actually a lot better than the title makes it sound. I just love writing R/Hr fics!! Ok, I know, on to the story…

Rating: PG (minor cussing)

Paring: R/Hr

Summary: This is a very odd story in which Ron does most of the narration. So you get to see all his lovely thoughts about Hermione and how he goes crazy through out the day until he can't stand it any longer and he, well, you'll have to read it to find out what happens.

POV: It changes POV's from Ron's to Hermione's to Mine (the narrator's). You will understand, just read!! And review at the bottom please!!

A Wordless Agreement 

(Narrator's POV)

Ron sat in bed, thinking idly about the day he had just had. It was a rather odd day. Somehow, Harry had turned into a panda, and Hermione turned him back to his true form. Ginny had somehow been involved with it. These things, however, were not the highlight of his day. There was something else that he was thinking about, something far more confusing, and unexpected. Something he hadn't ever dreamed would happen, something, well; I will have him explain it to you.

(Ron's POV)

I woke up this morning, thinking that maybe I would ask Hermione to help me on homework. The thought startled me a bit. I mean, hello! I'm Ron Weasley!! Since when do I _want_ to do homework? But I reminded myself that I would have Hermione helping me. Then I wondered again why having her help me made me feel better about studying. I shook it off by forgetting the idea about working at all and I walked down to the common room. Of course, Hermione was there to greet me. For some reason I felt panicked. 

Why was she always everywhere, especially when I wanted to be alone? Was she following me? Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Even when I am lying in my stupid dormitory, she has to make it extremely hard to fall asleep. Of all the stupid things she does, it's the things that she doesn't notice that she is doing that are the worst. The way she moves her lips when she reads, or how she turns the pages so gently, how she is always so nice to everyone (except when she is mad at me of course), how she gets so worked up about things that she feels strongly about. She is just so cute sometimes.

I stopped as I reached the bottom of the stairs. What was that? What am I thinking? Hermione isn't cute. Well, she is sometimes. Like when she gets angry. That's really cute. Or when I forget what we have to do for homework. She looks so-stop it! Don't even think one more word of the sentence! She's not cute. She's, well, she is Hermione! I shuddered slightly as I walked out into the common room. I better not make any mistakes like that again today. If I do, I'm going to make myself avoid her. I know that doesn't work. I did try it in fifth year after all. It didn't work then and it probably won't work now.

"Good morning Ron!" Hermione smiled at me, interrupting my thoughts. I felt sick. What was she doing? She can't smile at me like that! Doesn't she know how stupid that makes me feel? Oh get over it Ron! Calm down and say something. Say good morning. Say anything!

"Uh hi." I said stupidly before sitting on the farthest cushion at the farthest end of the couch. She frowned at me. Did she think I was mad at her? I certainly didn't want that. But if she did think I was mad at her, then she wouldn't talk to me right? But of course, then we might actually fight and that would be horrible. Just stay smooth. Everything will be fine. She's your best friend! Why are you acting like such a prat today?

"Is something wrong Ron?" She asked me.

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong Mione. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." That was a stupid thing to say. There is only one side that we can get up on! Hermione is laughing at me now. Great. She must think I'm an idiot.

"Your funny Ron." She is smiling at me again and I am starting to feel sick all over. Damn her. She is taking advantage of my stupid uneasy feelings. "Where is Harry?" She asked.

Oh great, now she doesn't even want to talk about me. She wants to talk about Harry. I wonder if she likes him. STOP IT! Ron, calm down. You are being paranoid. Besides, who cares if she likes Harry? I certainly don't. Ron, you don't care that she might like Harry.

"Ron? Are you sure that you're ok?" Hermione asked me. How can she ask me that? I am ok! She's starting to scoot closer to me. What is she doing? She is trying to see if I have a temperature. I moved out of her reach just in time.

"Why? Don't I look all right?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"Well, mostly. But you didn't answer my question. You just kind of sat there like you didn't hear me. So, do you know where Harry is?"

"I haven't seen him. Maybe he is down at breakfast." I suggested, still vaguely wondering why Hermione cared so much about him.

"No. Breakfast was over hours ago. It's almost lunchtime Ron." Hermione is laughing at the expression on my face. I guess I am kind of surprised. I mean, I usually wake up late but not this late. If it is almost noon, I slept for more than twelve hours! Geeze, I could have been studying or, NO! I don't want to study! Gosh, Hermione must be rubbing off on me.

"Ron, maybe you should sleep a little longer. You seem really out of it."

"No, it's ok. Really, I probably just need something to eat. Let's go find Harry and get some lunch then."

"If you're sure that you're all right," Hermione started talking again. She looks generally concerned. "That is probably a good idea. I have been meaning to talk to Ginny. She might have gone with him somewhere." I stared at Hermione for a second.

"What?" I asked in alarm. I know that Harry is my best friend, and Ginny is my sister, and I want the best for them right? But if he hurts her! I don't care if he is my best friend! Man Ron, what is wrong with you today?

"Ron, don't worry about it. I was kidding." She told me. She must have noticed I looked a little stressed. 

"Come on." She grabbed me by the arm and suddenly I wished she were smiling instead of doing this. Having her grab my arm made me feel ten times as sick as when she smiled at me. We walked down the stairwells to the Great Hall and Harry joined us. He explained that he had been doing work in the library. Hermione practically beamed at him. I was already edgy and this didn't improve my attitude. This is when Ginny joined us. At least that got Harry's attention off Hermione. I decided to start up the conversation again but I picked a very stupid subject.

"I can't believe you were actually studying Harry. I mean you never study until you have pressure put on you. It's the beginning of Christmas break. You have plenty of time. I usually forget that we even have work to do. I love break. No homework, no teachers breathing down your neck, no worries!" I suddenly realized what affect this would have on Hermione and I knew this wouldn't end up good.

"Oh come now, you have homework to do!" Hermione told me.

"Oh fine! I have homework but I am not exactly going to do it right away. I'm not as eager as you are." I just kept making it better for myself. I wish I could think before I spoke. Or better yet, not speak at all.

"Ron if you paid more attention in class-"

"Will you two stop? You are impossible! Do you have to get into fights about _everything_?" Ginny interrupted impatiently. I looked startled at my sister. She never seemed to speak up much, especially when Hermione and I are fighting.

"We don't get in fights about everything. Honestly, Gin, you should pay attention more often. We only get into fights about really important things." I replied finally.

"Like dances?" Harry snickered.

I glared at him. How could he even mention that? There _had_ been a ball in fifth year too but by the time I got my nerve up to ask Hermione she was going with someone else. It was some stupid Ravenclaw she hadn't even spoken to before. I couldn't believe she just took someone. I mean, I know I should have asked her sooner, but she didn't even take a Gryffindor! Besides, I wasn't too keen on taking someone else and then ignoring them during the dance so I went alone. It wasn't that great. I felt horrible the whole dance and I couldn't look at Hermione for at least a week after.

Hermione never did tell me what happened the summer after our fourth year but the last I heard, she still talks to Vicky. I didn't want to bring this up again though because I knew there was no use. She was already mad enough at me. Talking about that wouldn't help anything. I paid attention to Hermione soon enough to realize that she was talking.

"…We fight about things that are more important! Things such as homework!" Hermione said firmly. I don't know how we did this. Only thirty minutes before we were fine. How did our fights get this far this fast? I never know what I'm doing when I fight with her. I don't think when I speak to her. This was one of those times. I was so angry about everything. I didn't care what I said anymore. Why does Hermione have to be so nagging all the time!

"Yes, we all know how important homework is. Doesn't sound important to me though! Give me a break. It _is_ Christmas after all!" I shouted at her. I was so angry that I didn't even notice Harry and Ginny walk away.

"Just because it is Christmas, that doesn't mean you can forget all about your responsibilities Ron." Hermione told me simply, not bothering to yell.

"Oh you are just impossible Hermione!"

"Am _I_ the impossible one? Well, fine! At least I am smart enough to realize when I am correct and when I am wrong!"

"So you realize that you should let me go on this one!" I shouted at her.

"Oh leave me alone! Go eat with Harry and Ginny! I have a lot of work to do!"

My mood changed suddenly. I was really worried that she wouldn't get enough to eat for some reason. I'm not sure why the fact that she might not eat bothered me so much but it did. Why couldn't I stay mad at her anymore? I wanted to be mad at her so badly but I couldn't. I just couldn't make myself angry. I melted. She sounded so hurt. I can't stand her sometimes but I know that I can't get as mad about things as I used to. 

"You can't go back to the common room now. You haven't eaten anything. You will starve."

"I'm not hungry anymore." She said, turning back.

"Oh come on Hermione!" I shouted, following her. "Just go eat something. I know that you are hungry. It is going to be a while until dinner." I didn't know what else to say.

"I don't care." She was so stubborn sometimes! She hurried ahead of me again.

I groaned and followed her down the hall. "Would you like me to bring you something then?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Did you hear me Ron? I said no. Why are you following me? Go eat if you are so hungry." She told me. I didn't know what to say but I had to say something. She was pretty mad at me. Maybe if I studied with her, but then she would really think I was a loon. First, I go off on her about studying, and then I do just exactly that, study. It sounds absurd but I couldn't think of something to make this better.

"Hermione let me come with you."

"Why?"

"Well, couldn't I help you with your work?" She stopped dead and turned toward me so that she could glare suspiciously at me.

"There really is something wrong with you Ron."

"Oh fine. Haven't you always known there was something wrong? I don't feel that hungry anymore anyway. Let me help you." I was grabbing at straws now. I have to admit. I hate when she's mad at me. I just wanted her to stop being mad. I was desperate ok?! "Can you just stop fighting with me? Please?"

"You are the one who started it Ron!" She reminded me, beginning to walk again. "Follow me if you want to help but if you are just going to be a nuisance then go away."

"I'll help, if we can play chess afterwards. I am in the mood for chess!" I told her, easily catching up to her and slowing down my pace so I could walk next to her.

"Ron, you are always in the mood for chess." I laughed, she was right after all.

***

(Hermione's POV)

I really don't know what is wrong with him. First he's nice, then he's mean. He should really go talk to someone about that. He has such a problem with his anger. I don't even know why I am his friend sometimes. Well, actually, I know exactly why I am his friend. I can't even look at him with out feeling like an idiot. I am sure Parvati and Lavender would love talking about my feelings nonstop if I would let them. I can't believe I even have feelings for anyone, especially Ron of all people. I mean, Ron?! Why of all people would I like Ron?! I must be insane. Aren't I smart enough to know that these things never end well? I'm Hermione Granger, I should know better than to do this.

"Hermione, what _is_ our homework anyway?" I groaned as Ron asked such an obvious question.

"Will you ever pay attention in class?"

"Geeze, sorry." He replied. He sounded kind of wounded. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. Well, he deserved it if he isn't mature enough to take on his own responsibilities. He is turning sixteen after all. I can never stay mad at him for too long, unless it is about something serious. 

"I'll tell you when we get to the common room." I sighed. When we actually did get there, it took Ron an impossibly long time to get his books together.

"How much of your work have you finished so far?" I asked. I noticed Ron blush a little.

"Uh, none yet." He replied in an embarrassed voice. I don't know why he was embarrassed now. He had never been embarrassed to tell me that he was a lazy git before. He always acted rather proud, as if he was trying to break a record for how long he could wait until he started his work. But today he had been acting kind of weird so I guess I understand.

I held back another groan and brought out my books. "What do you want to start on? I have finished nearly all of my work except for memorizing the Charms notes."

"Why don't we start with Charms then?" Ron suggested. Ron seemed to be having a very hard time concentrating. It wouldn't have bothered me except for the fact that he kept looking at me when I was reading. I didn't say anything to him, though I began to think that he might be quite mental. We worked on homework for a while longer before he got bored.

"Do you want to play chess then?" I asked. He looked at me for a second. He seemed to be making his mind up about something. When he apparently came up with his decision, he talked again.

"Uh, well, not really. I was hoping that we could talk."

***

(Ron's POV)

"Talk?" Hermione smiled awkwardly at me. Why did she have to do that?! "Since when does Ronald Weasley like to talk to me?"

"Oh come on Hermione! I love talking to you!" I hate when I blush. It always happens at the worst moments. Damn stupid crappy blushing!! Hermione smiled again. Was she smiling because I blushed? Stop it Hermione! She obviously hadn't heard me because I hadn't actually said it and it was a second before I realized that she was talking to me.

"So what do you…Ron? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face. She is so cute when she thinks I'm not listening to her. No!! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! She isn't the slightest bit cute when she thinks I'm not listening. When she is waiting for me to reply, now that is another story. NOOOOO!!! Stop thinking that! Just respond so she doesn't make that face. Too late. Just don't look at her and maybe you won't act stupid again.

I kept my face turned at my book as I said, "Sorry Hermione. I'm listening now." She giggled. Giggled? That doesn't sound like Hermione. What is wrong with her? Why is she acting so strange today? Furthermore, why am I acting so strange today?

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked me. I frowned. I actually had no clue what I was going to say. I know I needed to talk to Hermione, I just didn't know how to start. I really wanted to talk about how we fought all the time. I also wanted to tell her that she was driving me insane and maybe if I asked her nicely, she would stop talking to me so that I wouldn't think about her. It was now or never.

"You see," Gosh, I _am_ an idiot. I don't know what I'm doing. I need to think first. But of course, being Ron, I am not going to think first. I continued, not really knowing what I was going to say next. "I really think we need to talk about why we fight so much. I'm guessing that most of the fights are my fault. I am not that great to be around when I'm angry. I just explode. I know I give you a hard time and I'm sorry."

Hermione stared at me for a second. She didn't seem to believe that it was really me who was talking. "Oh come on Ron. I'm not that great either. I start it half the time."

"Yes but the other half is started by me." I wanted to take the blame for this. I wasn't going to allow her to take the blame. This was my fault. She was too pretty for me to be-NO!! I swear if I weren't afraid of Hermione thinking that I am nuts, I would scream right now.

"I guess we're both wrong. I don't know why we fight all the time. We just do. I guess I should really try not to bug you about your work so much. I mean, you really are responsible, sometimes." She smiled brightly at me. "Let's go sit over here." She said, pulling me toward the couch and away from the table where we currently sat. There goes that stupid feeling again. Ron, remember that she is making you sit on the couch so she can talk to you more easily. Don't get any ideas! It isn't as if she likes you or something. She isn't going to pronounce her undying love for you, though right now that idea doesn't sound too bad…yes it most certainly does sound bad! It does sound bad! Very bad! You don't want her to do that! She is your friend! Now stop that!

We sat down in front of the fire. I really didn't need to be warmer, I already felt quite hot. I know my face was as red as a beet, but thankfully, it didn't look like I was blushing because we were sitting in front of the fire. I hate Hermione sometimes. I wish she didn't make me feel so weird all the time. We are just talking. Nothing is going to happen. What am I talking about? Stop even _thinking_ about anything happening! Just STOP!!

"Ron?" Hermione laughed at me. "You're looking at me weird again." Great, now she noticed something. "Are you sure that something isn't wrong?" She looked at me again, putting her hand on my arm. I wish she hadn't done that. If she hadn't done that, I would have been fine. As soon as she did that, my arm went numb and I got that same horrible feeling in my stomach. Stop it!! You are not allowed to feel like that! I rubbed my head trying to convince myself not to go crazy.

"You know Hermione, I think something is wrong. I feel kind of sick." Hermione looked at me with a worried expression filling her face. No, don't feel bad for me! I wish I didn't have to see that. I can't even bring myself to look at her when she looks hurt.

"Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing? Do you have a cold or a headache or-"

"Hermione." I cut her off. "I'm not sick with a cold or anything but I think I'm going crazy." Now she looked at me with a very odd expression indeed.

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Look," my heart was beating faster than ever but I knew that I had to tell her something, try explaining something to her. I couldn't calm myself down. I was going to explode. I couldn't get enough nerve to talk. I cleared my throat and tried again. Nothing seemed to work.

"Were you going to say something Ron?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, but uh, see, I mean," I sighed, "Hermione, I think you are drying me crazy." Hermione stiffened next to me.

"What?" She asked in a strangely high voice. I began to bite the inside of my cheek nervously. I didn't even know what I felt. How was I supposed to explain it to Hermione? "Ron what are you talking about? How am _I_ driving you crazy?"

I sighed again. "Hermione, this whole day, all I've been doing is trying not to look at you or think about you and frankly, it hasn't been working."

"What?" She said again. She was hardly breathing and she was now biting her lip. I ran a hand through my hair. I wish she would say something besides that.

"When I woke up today, the first thing I thought about was asking you to help me with homework. Doesn't that sound weird to you? I don't study. I hate studying! Sorry." I added quickly. "Since this morning, well, since forever but especially this morning, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day long and I'm going crazy so if you could just hit me over the head, that would be very kind of you." I told her quickly. I couldn't even think anymore. It was like my brain wasn't functioning.

"What?"

"Hermione! Please say something besides that." I told her desperately.

"Ron what do you want me to say to that?" She looked very confused and I felt like I would go even crazier than I already was.

"I was hoping that you could say something reassuring. Something like, well, I don't know. You're the best friend."

"Ron…do you mean to tell me that you…" Hermione stopped quickly and looked away from me. She seemed unable to finish what she was saying. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm not really sure. That is the biggest problem. Look, Hermione, I think that I may, uh," I cleared my throat. I was so red now that it didn't even matter that I was blushing. "I think I like you Hermione. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I like you." I winced, ready for her to inflict some kind of bodily harm to me. When no blow came I slowly opened my eyes. Hermione had gone from deep scarlet to pale white. She stayed silent for a long time.

"Well," I said finally in a rather choked voice. "I think I feel better now." I told her, though I actually felt a lot worse. "I think I'm going to take my books upstairs and study in there." Hermione hadn't taken her hand off my arm and when I said this, her grip on me tightened.

"No wait a second Ron." She opened her mouth to say something else but nothing came out. "Ron," She let out a ragged breath, "you mean that you like me…um, more than a friend?" She asked me awkwardly. She turned pink and looked down at her lap.

"I'm not sure. I mean, that is what I meant when I said it. But, look, I'm pretty sure that I like you more than a friend." I groaned and leaned against the back of the couch. What have I done? She's going to hate me forever. She was probably in love with that Ravenclaw. They had talked a lot after the dance. It was probably making her angry that I was too stupid to see that her heart belonged to someone else. It really was sad. At least she would have a smart boyfriend if she dated that dude from Ravenclaw. Hermione was beginning to talk again.

"Well then," Hermione said. She seemed to be trying to gain as much dignity as she could before she went on. "I guess the only response I could have for that is-" before she could finish, we were startled out of our conversation by a rather small someone clearing their throat rather loudly. We looked up and saw Ginny, holding a, well, a panda. The moment was ruined of course. Stupid Harry had to mess everything up and Hermione was going to tell me something really important too! Damn stupid Harry! When he turns back into Harry, I'm going to kill him.

***

(Narrator POV)

Hmm…what will happen? If you read 'The Transfiguration of Our Little Hero', you get to read about this whole panda thing. It really doesn't have anything to do with Ron and Hermione but it will fill in the part that I am excluding here. Ok, we are now starting off outside the common room. Ron and Hermione are walking to the library…well, that is what Ron thinks but they really aren't. It really would help if you read the other story. It would allow you to understand soooo much better but do what you like. Oh and now, here we go, with Ron's POV again, because the Narrator loves him…please continue to read!!

***

(Ron's POV)

Uh, hi…it's Ron, again. If you want to know what happened with Hermione, well frankly, so do I. Everything would have been fine if stupid Gin hadn't come in! I guess it's all Malfoy's fault really but never mind. Just keep reading, or listening to me, or whatever! I'm starting to tell the story again now…

Me and Hermione, I mean, Hermione and I excused ourselves from the room after Hermione changed Harry back into, well, Harry. She thought it would be nice if we gave them time alone. I would have protested but if they were alone, that meant we would be alone too and I was still dying to talk to Hermione. I don't know if I'll be able to start that conversation over again. I can't just say, 'Hermione, you know how we were talking before? I really wanted to know if you were going to tell me that you liked me too.' I already feel dumb enough as it is. I sighed and Hermione looked over at me as we walked. Suddenly, everything was awkward, I felt even more like an idiot, and I _still_ didn't know if Hermione liked me.

"What are we going to do now that we have to go down to the library? Do you have any books you want to check out?" I sounded so unlike me that it was kind of pathetic.

"We aren't actually going to the library." Hermione said in a rather strained voice. She knew that she had to look like she was ok in front of Harry and Ginny, at least until tonight when she told Ginny what had happened. But in front of me, she acted like I expected her to, more nervous than anyone could believe.

"Uh, Hermione, where exactly are we going then?" He asked.

"I don't know." She told him truthfully. "Where would you like to go Ron?"

"Well, um, are we going to talk again?" I asked. "I really think we need to." I added in a rushed voice.

"You're right. I think we need to talk too. Do you want to go outside?"

"It's cold." I noticed that she didn't have anything particularly warm on. "Besides, you don't have a sweater, you'll be freezing." Hermione looked down at herself.

"You're right. Well, we need to go somewhere quiet." She responded with out any emotion. She seemed too scared to show any type of feeling in her words. I mess everything up, even when I don't mean to. I should have just lived with going crazy. "Why don't we go to the North Tower to talk? No one will be up there."

"Good idea." Was all I could say before falling silent. We walked up to the tower. It took a surprisingly short time.

Hermione laughed bitterly as she got up to the top. "I just had a realization Ron." I didn't interrupt her. "The North Tower is outside." I laughed in spite of myself. It was actually kind of ironic. I had a sweater on so if she got cold, well, we'd have to see. I led her to a small bench, covered in snow. I was going to wipe it away with my hand but Hermione stopped me and took out her wand.

"There are easier ways to do that Ron." She laughed and cleared the snow away with one swish of her wand. Then, she created one of those small flames she loved so much. We sat down on the bench. It was still cold but the flame was comforting.

I needed to talk to her, even if I had to force myself to go over our conversation in the common room. "So, uh, Hermione. Just forget what I said in the Common Room. I wasn't-"

"Wait Ron, don't say anything. I really want to tell you what I have to say first." She pulled at the skirt she was wearing; constantly smoothing it out even though it couldn't have been less wrinkled. "I wanted to apologize about the dance last year." I stared at her for a long time. All I could think was don't bring up the dances! 

"I was being pretty stupid. I tried to find a date as fast as I could so that when you did ask me, well, I was pretty sure that you were, I wouldn't have to go with you." I felt a lump come into my throat. What a way to be told that someone doesn't like you. She was biting her lip so hard that it was turning white. "It wasn't that I didn't want to go with you." She added quickly when she saw my face. "I mean, the problem was I did want to go with you but I was so angry about fourth year…I was afraid that the same thing would happen so I decided to take matters into my own hands and find a date quickly."

"Which left me with out anyone to take." I said stiffly. I hated talking about dances at Hogwarts. They were never particularly fun.

"Ron, the whole point of this was…." She sighed and turned toward me, holding the flame in one hand. "I really wanted to tell you in the Common Room but Ginny walked in and…"

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked in an anxious voice.

She smiled brightly, obviously trying not to laugh. "I wanted to tell you that I," her hands were wringing near her waist, "well, I like you too Ronald Weasley." I thought my heart was going to stop. My mind had certainly stopped functioning. I couldn't produce more than two words in my brain. I just sat there, and thought, and sat some more until Hermione put her hand on my shoulder.

"Um, Ron, are you ok?"

"What?" I said, my voice barely audible.

She laughed, putting the flame on the ground and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You sound just like I did." She laughed again. It was such a pretty sound I wish she did it more often. I couldn't understand anything that was going on. Did Hermione just say that she liked me?

"Wait," I pulled out of her grasp and found myself five inches away from her face. It was very unnerving to be that close. I didn't understand why I was so nervous. I mean, she likes me for Merlin's sake! Whoa, she likes me? I think I finally got it. I rubbed my forehead, pushing my hair away from my face. It was an odd feeling to find out that someone liked you, to find out that the someone that you like, likes you back. It was all very unusual. "You like me." It wasn't a question.

"Um, yes." She replied, looking a little worried at my face. Her hands still rested on my shoulders and I had been sitting there for four minutes with my arms right by my sides. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so nice like that. To be holding her around the waist. I noticed that she blushed deeper than I thought was possible.

"Hermione you're probably going to say no but I thought I might as well ask." I looked away for a second but brought my gaze back to Hermione so I could ask her my question. "I was kind of wondering, well," Hermione was looking at me almost pleadingly. "If I do something, will you promise not to hit me?"

"It depends on what it is." She replied suspiciously, though she had a wide grin on her face.

"I can't tell you what it is. That would ruin it." I told her mysteriously.

"Oh fine. I promise I won't hit you, as long as I have no reason to." I laughed but I suddenly realized that if I wanted to do, well, what I wanted to do, I'd have to actually do it. I had resolved to go through with it, even though my heart threatened to pound out of my chest. I swallowed hard, trying not to look as nervous as I felt, and slowly closed the gap between us.

***

(Narrator's POV)

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as Ron got closer. Suddenly the space between them was eliminated and their lips touched. Hermione could hardly believe what was happening, and Ron, well, he was a lost cause.

They were kissing.

It was a long time before they broke apart. When they did, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ron looked alarmed. He thought she was laughing at him.

"What is it?"

"Well," She started hiccupping which complicated things. "I'm sorry Ron. (hic) I wasn't laughing at (hic) you." Her sentence sounded so funny that Ron began to laugh too. "I don't know what you (hic) find so funny. I just needed to (hic, hic)…" she couldn't go on because she burst into laughter. "I just wanted to (hic) laugh about everything. I did it so that I (hic) could kind of let out my emo- (hic) emotions. I fell (hic) better now."

"I'm happy that you do." Ron replied. Before she could stop him, he had wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and given her a hug. "Thank you Hermione."

"Your wel- (hic), excuse me, welcome." The rest of the day people noticed that they seemed to be inseparable and they began to realize something weird was happening. Either way, both were happy and Hermione had a great story to tell Ginny.

A/N: sorry it was sooo long. R+R!! it was just a fluffy fic. I wish someone could help me to write better kissing scenes…they really stink badly!!


End file.
